1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lighting device and a projector.
2. Related Art
A light source device in which a fluorescent substance is excited by light which is output from a plurality of solid light sources, and fluorescence which is emitted from the excited fluorescent substance is used, and a projection type display device using the light source device are disclosed in the following JP-A-2012-137744. In the light source device, output light from the solid light source unit is separated by a polarization separation mirror, one of the separated light beams is guided to a fluorescent light emitting plate as excitation light, and the other of the separated light beams is combined with fluorescence, which is obtained from the fluorescent light emitting plate, to be illumination light. In addition, a rotatable phase difference plate is provided on an optical path between the solid light source unit and the polarization separation mirror.
It is described in JP-A-2012-137744 that “Since it is possible to control light to be input to a fluorescent light emitting plate by adjusting a rotation angle of a phase difference plate, a ratio of light intensity of blue light to yellow light can be controlled. In this manner, it is possible to correct a deviation in white balance which is caused by mismatch in an optical system of a projection type display device, unevenness in output light from a solid light source unit, unevenness in fluorescence convergence efficiency of a fluorescent light emitting plate, or the like.”. However, with this configuration, it is not possible to correct the deviation in white balance any time, which is caused by a deterioration with time during use, even though deviation in white balance can be corrected before shipping the product. In addition, it is not possible to correct deviation in color balance of colored light other than white light.